Clarrissa's love & hate triangles
by fanbookcraz92
Summary: New friend or new love? Maybe a vampire new love? who shall clary chose jace or raphael? The one whos part of her life or the one she dreams about? What if she doesn't chose will they share? Maybe she should just do the sex test easy enough. Clary/Raphael jace jonathan Isabelle/jace they not really related. isabelle/simon
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first writing about the Mortal Instruments, I read all the books and fell in love. I've diyd to write this spin-off the books.

Disclaimer I don't own the Mortal Instruments nor did I create it.

Clary POV

Clary woke up alone again in Jace's bed, for the past two weeks this was normal. After the fight in idris with jace and Jonathan he really hasn't been the same jace she knew. Clary knew he blamed himself for not fully killing him or at least making sure he was died. Jace was injured how could he but to jace that ment nothing, he should have known and fought better, no harder. Clary this morning woke up in a different kind of mood besides the usual getting up making herself breakfast and sort chats with Isabella about Simon or with maryse. She decided to skip the routine and visit simon, she'll regret horribly later not eating.

Clary having moment of that would drive her mad and trying to talk to jace was unless and impossible. Jace only had sorrow in his eyes when he looked at her, yea they cuddled when she slept there but would it give up to wake up next to him. Clay sighed deeply before even knocking on the door, she knew faking a smile with Simon would be a hard task.

Finally reaching him to his door after an awkward chat with his about school and this strange bug simon had. Clary found out what simon was telling his mother about the whole no food thing. Simon didn't seem over joyed to see her either all wrapped up his game of course, clary hated the game it seemed disgustly real.

Simon noticed how quite she was and pushed her leg playful, smiling." Earth to clary..."

simon said jokingly, not looking at her.

" uh ummm..sorry simon what did you ask?" Clary could only think about how distant jace was with her and how much it pained her to her core.

"Clary are you ok?" simon was looking at her now. His face a little worried as he glared at her tiring to see through he eyes to her mind knowing he couldn't but tired anyway.

"Simon I fine you can stop looking at me like that i'm fine. Can I just sit here with you?" Clary said unaware of the pity on her face and eyes. Clary just wanted company with someone who won't pity the sight of her.

Simon fell in into the waters of clary's green eyes and wrapped his arms around her. Clary pulled away instantly not wanting to cry. The silence in the room comforted clary and made her actually home and a little relived also happy she got away.

Next thing she knew was that she was walking in the park holding hands with someone, feeling happy. She had never felt so happy and content and over joyed to be this person that the smile on her face was frightening. The boys hands were as cold as ice but yet she felt warm to his touch yet wanted him closer so he was. swiftly they were kissing, the kiss was completely different from jace's kisses, they lingered and passionate, she felt if he pulled she would float away or die.

"Clary? Clary? you can stay if you want but i'm going to call your mom ok?" simon spoke softly.

"Oh i'm sorry simon but no it's ok i'm leaving." She was up and out the room before she could even replied to him saying something to her as she left.

Clary thought she was dreaming about jace and wanted to rush him to him to see him as fast as she could. Before she could even turn the corner to the train station someone had grabbed her arm so it felt as if it was about to be flung off her body.

"Clary were are you rushing to?"

CLary hit the building when she tired to turn, her head felt like she was slapped with a twenty pound stone. Her vision was burly and she barely was who was in front her but she knew the smell, demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary POV:

Clary could barely see yet alone move. she was being dragged on pavement. Clary didn't even get to question it before the smell came to her like fire, trash year old trash.

"My master will be happy to see you" the demon snarled yanking her harder as seeing her waking up.

She felt wind before she could even try and move to get her self free against the demon. Who? Jace she thought she knew one moved that fast as that, no one. Clary thought. No it wasn't it was could it be? Simon? How she just left him she knew he was fast but this was world breaking and swiftly giving her whiplash. Clary was wrong again he didn't smell like which she knew because he was holding in her arms.

" Don't worry little Morgenstern your safe."

Clary heard a voice her ears couldn't belive what they heard, she shook it off as she was falling into blackness. _I guess I hit my head pretty hard. _

Clary woke up with a massive headache, she lifted her heavy paining arm to touch behind her and warmth. _Jace!_ She practically screamed inward. Clary moving closer to the body she fell back asleep.

"If this how you repay people who save you then shall more often little Morgenstern."said the smooth as silk voice.

Clary yanked her eyes open like she was being stabbed and yanked her body off the bed and wipped around so fast she fell over to the floor.

"You sleep so peacfully I couldn't dare wake you."again the voice spoke laughing softly while peering over the bed at her sitting on the stone cold floor.

RAHPAEL! WHY AIM I HERE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? IF JACE FINDS OUT! IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO ME! clary screamed at the top of her lugs while trying to stand up but unsuccessfully. She fell back down having pain over come her in the stomach and mostly her head. She rubbed it looking down at her to see herself wearing different clothes a men's shirt and boxers. The sight made her jump again this time more successful but still stumble a bit grabbing hold of the night stand for balance. She looked up with so much she would have jumped on top to rip the those annoying fangs out if she weren't hurt.

"Your clothes were stained with blood of yours and the demons so I changed you. Your welcome Clarissa" Raphael said getting up from the so fast she couldn't even get keep up. "No we did not do anything you would enjoyed even though your frame and blood is quite tempting little" cut off

"What! Are you talking about where is my clothes why aim I here? Wait what do you mean you mean you saved me? From what? She couldn't help but scream at the top of her lugs and give him killer stares.

"A demon who may have brought you to see your dear old loving brother and father"

Raphael said without a care in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Denial

Clary was frozen at hearing Johnathan's name that she ignored raphael calling her. She let reality creep back to her as though it was television becoming unstated and she looked at him.

"Well hello clarrisa glad you could join us." Rapael spoke when walking around to his couch qestured her to sit down. Giving clary that devilish smile witty smile with fangs visible, as always he moved as swift as air it's self.

Clary wondered if her ever had sincere smile but that one. She sat on the satin seat as far as possible away from him looking at the grounding preparing her self of the answers she was about to receive. "What happen raphael?'' Clary asked so quietly she didn't think he heard her.

"I was walking to meet someone when I saw a demon in the open and saw your red hair. I questioned of course if I should help or not but decided that you alive would be of use to me'' raphael answered her questioned with an expression as hit the lottery with her.

"And you heard it say my broth.. " she didn't finish the sentence seeing his face in her head and closed them to think of jace. Clary then was worried that her mother and jace were searching for her, she reached for her phone but it wasn't there. Looking up at raphael she found it in his hands and quak. _Why does he have my phone?_

" It kept going off so I turned it off it was annoying." He replied following her gaze. "But yes the demon said his name before I ripped his name out."

Clary gestured for her phone but he refused, her mouth dropped and was about to rise. The pain in her stomach stopped her if only she had a stele.

"I had sarah patch you up you were badly wounded little nephillim. But I would rather you say I saved you for gracious of the good in me not for my benefit." Raphael added while handing her phone with a unamazed bored look on his face. " I would not walk around at night if were as desired as you right now." Raphael had his hand under her chin holding her up to at him.

Clary ignored his comment but felt a the slightest tingle rolled down her spine to his touch. She looked into his eyes as he said the comment about walking around at night, did he care?

Clary looked into his eyes and saw they weren't black and pitless at all but dark brown full of life. He pulled away and clary was back to her phone that had 30 missed calls and texts from jace ,isabelle, her mother, even Alec wondering where she was.


	4. Chapter 4

Rapael POV

_Another nephillim taking on more than they can handle, this one though shall be of grave use to me. She's quite petite little thing couldn't hurt a fly, how did she think she could handle that?_

_She's badly hurt and all this blood smells entire breath watering but i must I wouldn't want to hurt such a beautiful creature. Clarrisa is beautiful I see why the angel boy risks so much to be with her, she reminds me of her of jane. The hair with such curls and such bright undeniable green eyes and small frame with such an attraction to danger, no a lust for danger. _

Rapael researches the hotel and jumps the gate and kicks open the door hissing at the vampires runnimg to him for clary. Kicking and pushing the vampires down." Stand down she mine back off or would you like to see the sun if you play a finger on her!'' Rapael hissed while holding down this foot on female vampires neck while she looked down not eyeing her master. "Didn't think you did now wheres sarah? She appear through the crowd of vampires looking at clary.

Sarah had sort black hair about shoulder length and pale skin color with a very lean muscular figure but very beautiful appearance. Her eyes although black were beautifully big with high cheek bones and big lips that lead to stunning smile. "Yes sir'' Sarah stared at the floor awaiting her command.

"Fetch medic kit and meet me in my room now!' raphael yelled at her seeing clary was not waking up and paler by the minute. He walked up the 7 flights of stairs to his room kick open the door and placed her on the foot couch at the head of the bed gently. _Such beauty._ He ran his fingers to remove her hair from under her sweaty neck and twirled the piece around his fingers looking down at her. When the door flung open he quickly stepped back to let Sarah by the clary apon realizing what he was just doing to her. _What aim I doing she's the angel boys! _

"Sir I must remove her clothes their covered in blood." sarah said as removing clary's shirt then her shoes and pants the bra. clary had a tentacles attached to her under her arm that was gushing blood. Sarah dripped water on the wounds then stitched up the wound the skin was open around the breast and around her side of her body with bruises already changing to dark colors and sarah worked on clary.

Raphael stood watch as sarah fix up clary do the processor to her even the undressing.

_What perky breasts for a young creäture as herself and even more beautiful under those boys clothes she wears. Raphael stop she is only of use to you and that's it. _

He spoke to himself while retrieve some clothing of his for clary to put on.

_More boyish clothing for the what is the mundanes say tomboy? _

Rapael handed sarah the clothing before she was done she bowed down to him.

"Is that all sir? Sarah asked while kneeling down to rapahel looking at the floor and hands full of clary blood smelling it in pleasure filling her body and twitching her senses for more. He weaved her away and she left as the pain of more could over come her anymore so she run out as fast as her vampire speed could carry her.

Raphael picked up seeing the color change in her from no longer loosing a pints worth of blood anymore. He placed her down on his bed ever so gently so her won't hurt her anymore then what was already done to this small framed girl. Rapael looked around seeing nothing else to do but to stare at clary so what better way to watch then to lay next to her in the bed.

_Her hair smells even more delouisous than a far and her blood even more so but the to lose her heart beat was is to lose her. He was saying inward before his eyes were heavy and he were asleep his self. _

Moments later he felt a but then a back then legs wrapped around and he felt warmth though he didn't like it he didn't move either. Sleep took over raphael again but this time he felt as if he was warm and snuggled in bed also waiting the sleep to take over him. A tiny smirk was on his face as he drifted away.

Awaking up from feeling her breathing move closer up he opened his eyes was she trying to hold his hands?


	5. Chapter 5

Confusion

Clary POV

Clary portaled herself right outside her house wanting to make sure her mother wasn't home. Jocelyn already wasn't pleased Clary was with walking home so late or the fact the Raphael had saved knowingly he does nothing for just the leisure of his undead heart. Reaching her room thankful not seeing in the living room she threw herself on the bed gladly in her own bed and alone, quite, and just alone.

Clary drew herself a bath and sat in the tube unwilling to get out and face jace and simon about what happened which she knew they knew because when she called her mother jace, magnus, isabelle, alec and luke were at mangus's house planning to go find her right before she called. Clary was glad they didn't so they wouldn't have caught her at Raphael's house. _Would anyone even think to search there for me?_ She asked her. Laying there hot water running her bruised body it felt welcoming to the wound on under her breast thankfully she finally did an izatze to heal it and removed the stitches. Wondering who or how they did it so well without biting her or having him seeing her. She jumped up at realizing someone took her top her bra off to do those stitches and that raphael would have not left the room while who ever did it. Rage roared up inside clary also curiosity of what he must have thought at the site of her. Plunging under water after thinking she cared what he thought of her.

cursing herself she finally washed up and wash walking out the door to face the music to a police style integration especially from jace and her mother. Clary couldn't decided who would be worst or enraged at her more her mother or jace, she pondered while walking.

Clary finally reached the buzzed started walking up the stairs only to plunged into arms lean muscular arms she instandly jace. Clary was never more excited or embarrassed to be alone in her life than with him not raphael. Cursing herself for even thinking of him while jace her jace the love of her life.

"Clary by the angel you not ever allowed to leave my sight again by the angel i can't lose you. Clarrisa frey you are my world do you understand that? Jace half yelled half whispered into clary's ear while holding her face in his hands inches from her face then he kissed her with force she was pushed back and wouldv'e fell if he weren't holding her.

"_Thank god i only want you with me always'' _Clary screamed inside her mind while kissing jace running her fingers through his hair. Clary smiled against lips so happy at this moment with jace the world felt perfect.

Jace pulled away from clary and grabbed her hand looking into her eyes. "Are you ready I don't everyone in here is going to kiss in here clary."Jace was turning now leading her up the remaining stairs holding her hand tight in his.

Clary sucked in a breath remembering her mother and friends were in the room upstairs ready to attack her with hugs or yells. _Hugs, hugs, hugs! _Clary repeated closing her eyes as she reached the door it opened and it was quite as everyone took her in with evil mean looks on their faces. She tired to walk back out the room but jace lightly squeezed her hand and looked at her smiling that beautiful smile clary hasn't seen in a while. Releasing her tension and breathe after jace gave her she missed so much and sat down by the table with the chair facing the group of angry faces looped around clary guessed was saved especially for her.

Clary sighed before she could even say anything her mother stood up. "You are no longer to leave the house that's it clarrissa let's go your grounded!"

Jace jumped up "What be reasonable Jocelyn ill watch her she'll be on twenty-four seven jace lightwood protection" He glanced back at clary giving her a sweet half-smile winking at her.

"No she was suppose to be with you this morning and look what happened now were in debt to raphael of all unholy undead.. Sorry simon." Jocelyn looked at him with pitiful eyes.

"None taking I agree raphael is bad news." Simon stated

"Agree Raphael is not someone I would owe anything." Magnus also included.

"Besides all she'll do is sneak out look who were talking about here" Alec said completely ignoring clary.

"She could stay at the insutite we'll take shifts watching her!" Isabelle half yelled with a happy grin on her face feeling as if she solved the situation.

" I will decided my own procator and I aim not a prisoner neither! I'M still here!" She yelled standing up mixing all her words up together so furious with everyone talking as if she were not here.

"No she'll will not stay there with her boyfriend alone in the room out of the question." Jocelyn added again completely ignoring clary.

Clary looked around anger arose in her deeper as everyone thought of ideas of how in prison her to her dismay so she stormed out feeling no need to be this conversation about herself.

What felt like hours to clary hearing them debate about her situation. Finally jace came out grabbed her hand and pulled her up pulling her downstairs she followed without hesitation.

"I'm your official protector you can call me your hero." jace said the words with a skip to himself clary couldn't roll her eyes hard enough. She was also happy that was the choice though all her time with jace and not of anyone else she shall not name.


	6. Chapter 6

Skin

Clary and jace held hands the entire way home and were snuggled up to each other the whole way home on the train. Clary stared at jace tracing him in her eyes so when she closed her eyes she could she him in the mind. Every cruve, every eye lash, every wrinkle, which he almost had none. Jace realizing clary was staring at him smiled and kissed her on her forehead looked at her again then kissed her cheek. Jace looked into clary's emerald green and smiled again then kissed her other cheek then her lips ever so gently and passionate.

"I love you clary with all my heart till it stops beating and if there's life after death ill love then to"

Jace whispered in her ear stretching every word slow and tender it sent chills down clary spine.

"I love you then life it's self jace or fat kid loves cake" clary giggled then kissed jace softly pressing her lips to his lingering there a moment before their stop came and they departed. The walk was sort and quite as it as night out now and clary was exhausted now still sore from the bruises from last night.

"Your mother thinks you're having a reunion with Isabelle tonight." jace said as he opened the door for clary with a smile on his face.

Clary jumped up and kissed him happy to hear she came stay with jace she really didn't want to be alone to think that was bad. "I need to shower please." She stated pulling away and jace walked over handing her clothes to put on and gestured toward the bathroom. Clary smiled and kissed him before going to shower. Clary walked out the shower in his boxer shorts and t-shirt and smiled seeing jace sleeping across the bed and felt so at home with him. Raphael suddenly appeared in her mind and clary shooked her head trying shake him away. Clary walked over to jace and laid next him placing her hand and head on his chest to hear his heart at least he had one.

"I'm sorry for being so distant and pushing you away i just want so much for us it drives me crazy. Then for you to get hurt clary i can't handle i need you with me, you complete me Clarissa you are a part of me babe." Jace lifted her up and staring into her eyes. He reached for her hands and stared down at them. "One day I want you to be my wife one day I want a house and kids with you clary. I want years with you I want forever with you." Jace kissed her.

Clary cried. "Jace you mean so much to me im sorry for going towards danager im sorry." Jace was kissing her face as she said the words." Jace I want to make you laugh, make you happy, make you smile I want our lives together weather ever we may go" Jace was now on top clary kissing her neck rubbing down her arms slowly taking notice of all the traces of her. He had hold of her hands sliding them from her waist to over her head slowly still kissing her neck. Clary closed her eyes biting down on her lip unable to move." Jace I need you with me always Jace I want to please you." the words came out more as a moan then a statement. "Jace" She moaned.

"Clary" Jace replied. "I need to be.." Jace whispered in Clary's ear so softly clary felt a small tingle between her thighs. Clary tired but move well her brain told her body but no movement was made clary just closed her eyes tighter.

"Need me for?" Clary whispered back into jace's hair as one hand-held hers above her head and the other. The hand gently roomed her lower stomach stopped right above her vagina then back up teasing her. Then jace roamed to her breasts and squeezed them and licked her neck lightly while still kissing her.

"I need to be with you here now clary I need to be inside you." Jace whispered into Clary's ear after biting her softly.

"Jace..." Clary moaned. Jace lifted her up to remove her shirt while kissing her body as it pulled it. Clary winced at the pain it shot her from under breast and jace saw a small scar that ran along side her side.

"Clary my babe." Jace began kissing it so soft his were wet, kisses made the feeling stronger and sharper and pulse more down between her thighs.

"Jace" was all clary could force to say while jace had taken off her shirt twirling his fingers in her hair then kissed her.

"Are you sure babe?" Jace asked staring in clarys eyes after lifting his shirt off.

_Great ask me shirtless so im distracted_ Clary thought staring at jace's perfect body heat pulsing of him. She laid down with one hand behind her head with the other reached for jace arm to pull him down towards her to kiss her. The kiss was more fierce but still soft all in one with jace reaching for her boxers pulling them off clary lifted up to allow them off. She blushed realizing they were both naked and looked down at jace's chest to hide it. Jace lifted her chin smiling at her then kissed her.

"Clary you are the most beaitful person I have ever ment inside and out babe. I don't want or desire anyone but you and always will." Jace pulled her up a little then kissed he then reached down softly brushing her thigh sending more pulses down. Then he was in her. Clary's eyes shot open and she bit her lip to stop from screaming. Jace pulled out.

"It's ok babe it will get better. Do you wanna keep going?" Jace asked kissing her neck.

"hmm.." was all clary could manage. Again he was inside her clary shut her eyes this time and siftened pulling jace closer wrapping her legs around his and arms. Again he pulled out but just went back in, it wasn't as painful it kinda felt good. Then again and again till they moved as one breathing long and drawn out clary gripping his back harder and harder till her fingers were in him. "Jace" she moaned out. "I love"

Jace was kissing clary on her neck breathing heavy smiling between each bite, lick, or kiss.

"Clary..I love you" Jace whispered in her hair. Then suddenly he was going much faster and faster clary could only pull her head back from jace grabbing her hair tighter. "Clary" he said again going faster and faster. Then he held up semi up gasping then fell on top her kissing her then rolled off her gently to not hurt her. "Clary are you ok? Did I hurt you? he said looking at her. Clary said nothing just laid there in half agonizing pain and pleasure. Jace grabbed her and reached for something over her then held out her arm then did a healing izatize on her arm. The sensation stinged clary and closed her eyes jace put it down and pulled her closer kissing her and they fell asleep in each others arm.


	7. Chapter 7

Pleasure

Clary's eyes open as she heard a noise yawning she felt exhausted.

Looking around she saw a the she was in was huge king size and felt behind her no jace.

Someone else was beside her Raphael she tensed up mouth falling open.

''Clary what's wrong babe?" raphael was reaching up touching her face lightly. Clary realized he had no shirt on she automatically flushed red looking down.

"How did I get here?" She looked up realizing what she had just done with jace. "But I was just.. I just?" tears were swelling up in her face.

Raphael was laughing at clary pulling her closer to him. "Babe what are you talking about you came here last night and we talked then fell asleep babe." Raphael kissed Clary barely touching her lips to his. He reached up and swiped her face then cupped her face leaning his forehead to hers touching her nose with his. "Babe what's wrong did you have a bad."

Clary could no longer take it she pulled herself up and look down at him."what are you talking about I was just with!" But clary couldn't say his name it won't budge out though she knew his name she was sure of it. Clary was crying that now she was sobbing she pulled her hands to face and cried harder.

"Babe my angel my love what happened?'' Raphael picked her up and sat clary down up top her legs straddling him. He started wiping her tears away and slowly kissing her neck whispering in her ear sweet things sending chills down her spine."Babe I will be there to protect you against.." Slowly tracing her neck between kisses while rubbing Clary's back sending fire to her head. "From anyone or anything" He pulled her closer that she couldn't even hardly breath." You are mine and mine alone my angel." He pulled slightly at her shirt bringing his face up to kiss her passionately then ripped her shirt off completely smiling against her lips.

"Raphael I've never done this before." Clary moaned now starting to move her hips against him. Those were the only words she could even mustard to say her head was full of nothing but wanting him closer than he already was and wanting more of this tingle in her body.

Raphael twirled Clary around so where she laying on her body looking into her scared yet pleasurable eyes. "Don't worry babe relax Raphael has you now." he said as if talking about walking cross the street. They were both naked already and she was breathing heard Raphael only smiled. Leaning down kissing more passionately and slide his fingers down then he slowly moved his self in. Then again and again till his pace was faster and faster.

"Ahhh Raphael!" Clary screamed to her surprised since she was quite this whole time and could no longer be. She needed to let it out wrapping her legs and arms around him.

"Raphael only laughed I told you so babe you call my name to the world'' looking into her eyes he picked her up in a sitting positioned and to where she was sitting on his lap. "Babe ride me." he whispered in her ear. "Go up and down babe yes like that.. I love you clary." he squeezed her to hm while she did what she was told moaning in his ear.

"Raphael.. I love you to." clary replied while moving faster against him. They stopped and she fell on top of and rolled off smiling. "Wow." clary's mind was racing with the events of what just happened.

Raphael leaned in kissing her smiling then pulling her around to snuggle with him and they fell asleep both smiling at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Her eyes flung open when she heard someone call her name. "Rap...ooohhhwoahh."

She closed her mouth upon seeing jace and not raphael realizing it was just a dream. sadness creep inside her for some reason unwellness to her. She was confused did she enjoy it or like what happened in the dream then with her love of her life jace? _No it's not possible! _

"Clary?" Jace asked looking down at his girlfriend who looked so lost it as if reality wasnt even here to her. He reached down to touch her face to again distract her from herself since n calling her was unsuccessful.

Clary jumped up to jace touching her face with a whimper "Yes!" instantly she regerted screaming seeing jace's expression on his face to her while removing his hand. She opened her mouth to say she was sorry but jace was already getting off the bed and dressing himself since he was completely naked.

"I'm sorry if I can't seem to get your attention then I shall leave." Jace announced as he left slamming the door behind him.

Clary got up to pick up her clothing but the pain in her abdomen from last nights events she sat down slowly reaching on the bed to catch her self. _My god this hurts my body ugh this hurts can an izatze heal this? Jace uhh Raphael dam him more then he already is uhh dam him! _

Clutching her stomach just below her belly botton she could bare herself to part her legs in any way possible with. Glazing back at the sheets with blood then turning to look down at herself tears started rolling down then she was sobbing falling back in bed holding her legs tight enough to turn to her knuckles white. Clary felt as if her world were up side down and she was watching it from a distance. She couldn't move just sob and lay there in the mess she created then it came rage and hate. _Raphael! _Clary screamed in her head. _But to get there ugh...the pain no more sex ever in my life again! Jace and his touch and feel and kisses and his lips. _Pictures of the events from last were unfolding in her mind slowly returning her into that moment. From his touch on her then the way he felt in her slowly was in the moment again scanning his body from his penis entering her to glistening with sweat chest to beautiful lips she was kissing then._Raphael! Ugh! _Rage fulled her enough to give her enough strength to very slowly get up and reach for the stele on the dresser slowly. _Oh by the angel! _she reached it finally. Sweet relief came to her as she was down drawing the rune she flung herself up to shower but stopped when she saw her back with scratches. Clary felt even more depressed seeing this they just had sex they should be walking around giggling like little children together. No clary was alone in the shower washing blood away from her first time with jace. Deeping sighing wiping away more tears from her face then stepping out the shower seeing jace leaving the room when he saw her step out the shower with the sheets. Clary gasped beginning to cry again with also hate rising in her again with one person in her view.

Every step she took to his house she thought of awful, horrible, disgustedly, mean, and just down right evil words to say to Raphael. Clary was never so happy to reach his ratty old door she kicked open knocking making it hurt. _Dam it's hard then it looks. _thinking in was all she ignoring her foot with rage as her pain-killer and a vendetta her compainage."Raphael!" screaming at the top of her lungs stomping through the hotel up the stairs. She started to hear movements and crawling around her.

Before she could even walk another step she grabbed by her shirt " Aw returned so soon have you little nephillim?" asked Jacob grinning at her whiling holding by her shirt.

Clary screamed scuffed seeing who it was holding her" Where is Raphael? she screamed kicking at him trying to get away. Jacob dropped her then laughed looking at her shoving her up stairs she sore she would have burise. Before reaching that repulsive door she tired to push past him he gave her a stern look before stopping her in her tracks. Jacob knocked on the door "Sire someone is here to see.." Clary didn't let him finish before she kicked at the door it flung open to surprised raphael. He flung up and ready to fight so fast clary couldn't even catch the sight of him in her human eyes.

Jacob imminently bowed down" Sir she just kicked it open I couldn't stop her sir please for give me.'' empathy and worry clearly in his voice. Clary could care less she pushed past him in to the room while rolling her eyes at the sight at him.

''Raphael!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Jacob leave us now!" Raphael was suddenly standing in front of them closing the door. "Now clary how may I help you?" He walked around her glazing up and down at her with a half smile. " Where's angel boy?"

Clary was at first taken back with whip-lash from raphael as he moved to her, she had to regain suitability. When he started walking around her the rage rose inside her again " How dare you!" She said with venom each word.

Raphael stopped in front clary staring her in the eyes"Excuse me?" with that same devilish wild smile he always gave her.

Clary eyed him trying to force all her rage through her eyes into his" You..you stay out of my dreams, my head and more importantly my life!" She screamed getting closer to him. She took a step with each word then was inches from Raphael's face finishing the sentence. Clary was frustrated and breathing hard from the screaming and when said nothing she took it as he understood. A small smirk was forming in the ting corners of her face.

"You've dreamed about me?'' Raphael's expression was blank unreadable unemotional to clary. She nodded wanting to yell at him again but her jaw was clenched with a evil stare she settled for crossing her arms. "Did I touch you in this dream?'' Raphael's voice low soothing and unexpectedly calm still inches away from clary. She shoke her head no automatically without realizing. "Did you l kiss you in this dream?'' Raphael stepped an inch closer. Clary shook her head no again. "Did you like it?" rahpael asked so low it just above a whisper. Then again no she shook breathing deeper emotionless. "Your lying all those no's were yes's your breathing and heart rate has betrayed you my love. With every shake of no your heart sped up and now I know." Clary just stood there mouth open ready to pouch him square in the jaw but was to late raphael wrapped his arms around her. He picked clary up and kissed her carrying her towards the bed gripping her clothes. Slowly first then when she relaxed he open her mouth to devour her tongue and ripped her clothes off she accepted it kissing him in return. The kiss quickly escalated into passionately touching and rubbing all her body up and down her back then down to her thighs. Raphael picked her up she flung her legs around his waist to welcome her dream coming true. Everything to him her spine and thighs. He was saying your are mine in her ear while kissing her neck taking her under wear off roughly. Welcoming him between her legs and giving back against his length. "Don' t worry baby raphael has you now." Raphael reached down and put himself in clary and they moaned together. Clary wrapped her legs and arms around him breathing harder closing her eyes. "Clary'' Raphael moaned grabbing her hair hard before he sped up in her grabbing harder.

"Raphael!'' Clary moaned in his ear reaching for his hair also. Raphael lifted clary up and they had sex the same as in her dream. Clary smiling moaning and cumming against him which felt like hours, days, and years. Moments later he slowed down biting on her breast then cumed with her and laid her down on his bed looking in her eyes smiling. Clary removed herself from under him and started crying softly unable to accept what she has just done with him she came here to yell not have sex.

Raphael was about to touch her when she moved up and started dressing still crying then started walking to the door ignoring him calling her. Clary started running as fast as long as she could back home to her mothers. Clary was unwilling to go see Jace unwilling to face him in the eye. Once she was outside her door she realized she left her phone at raphael's house and started crying again softly not wanting to wake anyone or give it away she was home. Clary opened the door to find no one home and ran in to her bath to try and wash everything from earlier off subbing skin off she felt. Deciding she was clean enough she wrapped a towel around her walked in her room and fell on her bed falling asleep since noticing how sore and exhausted she was. Slowly clary was replaying the few nights in her head and crying into her pillow till she cry her self to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Anger

"Clary sweet heart wake up?" Clary opened her eyes slowly then rubbing them she was exhausted. It was around noon and she was still tired how could this be she questioned herself. Jace cupped her face and pulled her forward to him and kissed her but she pulled back sitting up.

"How did you get in Jace?'' Clary asking still rubbing her eyes.

"Clary look i'm sorry I was just mad at myself for making you have sex." Jace was looking down catching hold of her hand to entangled there fingers.

"Jace no I wanted to have sex I couldn't picture no one else in the world I loved more to have sex with and lose my virginity to than you." Clary stared into Jace's eyes grabbed his chin then sigh "Jace I have to tell you something." Clary let go taking her gaze with her. The door opened with Jocelyn walking in holding her phone.

"Clary where's your phone I tired calling you a hundred times.?" Jocelyn stated eyes brows arched high.

"I must have forgotten to charge it i'm sorry." she looked up at her mother tiring to hide her lies in front her mother that was extremely difficult.

"Good morning Jace." Jocelyn waved as she exited the room closing the door. Jace turned his gaze on her then his hand on hers rubbing his thumb on hers.

Jace looked up to clary remembering that she wanted something trying to ask but she shook her head dismissing it then leaning in to embrace him in her arms holding him tight closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry to jace.'' Clary whimpered between kisses with jace reaching up to his hair grabbing it tight.

"Come on clary no matter what, no matter how, no matter the cost ill always love you then more than life and after." Jace put his forehead to hers and kissed her passionately slowly crawling on top.

Clary sighed shaking her head in agreement cursing for not telling him regretted that last night Hating that she needed to go get her phone from him later though. Jace pulled clary up and she felt a slight pain in her stomach she brushed it off. "Jace I'm not feeling that well today can we just relax today?" She asked slowly straightening up to look up at him.

She said sliding back down to the bed looking down at her stomach feeling the pain again.

"Of course Clary." Jace kissed her forehead before leaving to the door. "Are you hungry? I'll make you some eggs." Jace was walking out not waiting for the reply.

Clary fell back on the bed sighing she really wanted to be alone and bury herself in her sorrow and pain. _How could one person ever be so torn with two people. What aim I talking about I feel nothing for him raphael is nothing to me. Nothing! _Her thoughts were disturbed by knocking of pans she pushed her thoughts away. Clary changed her clothes to yoga pants and big shirt passing by the mirror she couldn't bare the sight of herself. Jace was cooking looking so adorable quickly raphael poped in her head stopping her dead in her tracks. _Dam it! How dare he I aim practically married to jace. _A tear rolled down her face then the pain again in her stomach. She looked down as the tear fell and was caught off guard by it. _No he deserves none of my tears._ She wiped it away walking to the coach to sit down before grabbing the remote.

Jace walked in and holding a plate of food with eggs and water in hand smiling widely at her. "Here you go clary.'' Placing the food on the coffer table with a smile at her than kissing her on forehead. Jace noticed the tension in her face and grabbed her hand.''Clary are you ok?" Jace asked her while stroking her hand softly.

"I have a pain in my stomach Jace actually." clary was looking down at it clutching it.

"Here let me draw an izatze my love." Jace grabbed her arm to begin drawing then kissed her wound as it dried. He looked up at her seeing her eyes closed. Jace enjoyed seeing the sight he did it again. "Clary my love do you feel any better.?'' Jace questioned between kisses on her arm.

"Yes jace of course." Eyes still closed replying enjoying the kissing on her arm over pleasure the burn of the mark he made. " Anything you do pleases me jace." Clary whispered aloud. She pulled away from him leaning back on the couch then reached up again for the food. Each bite delicious in her mouth making sounds to tell jace it was good.

"I'm glad you like it." Jace said then kissing her forehead. They sat on the couch watching television in quite till she fall asleep against his lap with jace playing in her hair.

Clary woke up around eight to a sleeping jace holding her head still against his lap legs spread on the coffee table. She slowly moved to retract herself and to reach for her phone._ Shit that bastard still has it dam it. _She put her head back down on his lap facing up at him studying his face as an artist to trying to imprint it on her mind. Buzzzz...Buzzz. His phone vibrated so she reached for it to answer it was a text from Isabelle. _Demon hunting the club tonight._ Clary had a flashed back to the last time she was there, it was the first time she met them. Clary was so excited she wanted jump for joy she needed a distraction from her mind. She couldn't help but wonder through the phone more only to find he called and texted her worrying about her. Clary was even more depressed and felt even more horrible about her self and what she did.

"Hey babe slept good?" He sat up rubbing his neck pushing himself up slightly.

"Hmm." She replied instantly also sitting up trying to give him space and hide her face from him. Jace rubbed his eyes and yawning against her then grabbing her back into his embrace kissing her. "Oh Isabelle said were going demon hunting at the club tonight." She handed him his phone. "I wanna go." She slide her legs under her smiling.

"Of course I'll be there to watch you so sure." Jace gave her his classic smirk. " We should head over there babe." He said and yawned yet again. They both got up and pulled their shoes and walked to the institute holding hands tight in each others embrace.

be at jace's and that she'll sleep over to call Isabelle if she needed to talk to her explaining her charger broke. They both got up and pulled their shoes and walked to the institute holding hands tight in each others embrace.

Isabelle ran to clary pulling arms once they got inside. "Yah your coming dress up time!" Clary tired to resistant giving jace a look of helplessness but he only shrugged. "Good bye Jace." Isabella weaved her hands at him escorting clary to her room.

In all honestly jace loved when Isabelle dressed clary she looked so attractive in her clothes he wanted to pounce on her and rip them off of her a thousand times.

Clary sat down on the bed awaiting the clothes she was about to be thrown already used to Isabelle's treatment . Within seconds she was given and changed in the bathroom to a black mini skirt and tight black nude colored shirt with black high heeled boots. She sighed at her reflection then sat on the virginity chair Isabelle started curling her hair with the wand. "So are you and Jace ok now?" Clary looked at her in confusion."When ever ya'll fight he's mean, sad, and angry at everyone and himself all at once." She was already done a corner the wand was fast or it was Isabelle who knows.

''Well yes we had a minor disagreement but as you saw were good Izz I love jace." Clary looked down at her stomach avoiding eye contact with her.

"Clary everyone fights it's life no one is perfect no matter how perfect jace thinks she is." Isabelle replied making the finishing the final touches smiling at her master piece. "Now the face my dear." Isabelle added a few touches then was done then sprayed perfume on her then clapping at her perfection. Clary rolled her eyes then walked out to jace standing outside the door.

"As always my love you look stunning." Jace smirked walking towards her then scooping her up into his arms and kissing her passionately. Clary moaned under her breath while closing her eyes in the embrace. Someone cleared their throat and jace pulled away sliding her down his body smiling. "Are ya'll ready?" Jace turned to ask the group who only rolled their eyes at him walking away turning to the door. "Will continue this later." Jace whispered into Clary's ear turning her face red.


	11. Chapter 11

Achcol

The gang reached the club and walked in towards the dance floor but Isabelle grabbed Clary's arm walking them to the bar.

The bartender was very pale clary automatically knew he was a vampire. Training with Jace was starting to pay off she smirked looking at the vampire. He turned to them "Well hello Izz." he winked at her smiling.

"Hey.. It's live in here huh?'' Isabelle smiled at him looking around. "I'll have a four shots please." She handed him a twenty then whispered something in his ear looking at clary he smiled and nodded.

"What you said?" I asked grabbing her arm giving her a questionable look. The bartender already was back with the drinks smiling at me. Isabelle ignored my question and handed me my drink and drunk her two. Then four more came so I copied her and took all four gauging at the horrible taste it left in my mouth. the bartender handed me a sex on the beach.

"Here it will help with the taste but still will get you were you wanna be." the bartender smiled and waved off cash I tried to give him.

I looked at the drink a second then took a tiny sip it was haven compared to the shots so I drunk it all. Isabelle smiled at me then grabbed my hand leading me through the crowd to the dance floor pushing her way through. The club was extremely crowded with people all dancing to the techno beat enjoying the atmosphere. Isabelle finally let go of my arm only to grab my waist and started moving. Her hips swinging her hair and moving her legs up and down giggling at me. I copied her but the more I moved the faster Isabelle seemed to move including the crowd around her. I grabbed my head while moving dancing to keep myself from spinning but only started giggling to. Isabelle pulled me closer interlining our legs and started moving against me closing her eyes still holding my waist. I closed my eyes also but when I did I didn't see darkest but colors and rainbows, I started bursting out laughing and Isabelle did also handing me what was left of her drink. I downed the drink tossing it aside pulling Isabelle back to me grinding on her leg as well then spun around my back to her. She grabbed my hair and pulling me closer and I pushed against her moving up and down that felt so fast to me we both giggled.

Someone grabbed our hands and split us up through the crowd of people. She went one direction I another we waved good bye almost falling over. I giggled then the person twirled me to face him. Raphael laughed seeing my face and started pressing himself against me tight closely.

"Jace is her." I slurred laughing for no reason wrapping my arms around him.

"Jace is busy saving these people from a demon now my little drunk clary." He replied with that smug smirk on his face I hated so much but I wanted to kick him so I did. I fell over trying to left my head but he caught me laughing.

"Oh clary you look amazing." Raphael whispered into my ear pulling me against the wall in a corner. I saw other vampires I think surround us like a wall. He pinned me against the wall lifting me up so I wrapped my legs around him biting my lip. He started kissing me hard, passionately and rough I smiled against his lips."I love drunk clary." He reached his hands up trailing my thighs and lifting my skirt and lowering me a little so he was right in me.

"Raphael..People will see..." I moaned grabbing his hair while he kissed my neck as I closed my eyes.

"My love I have a wall of vampires behind us see." He replied so I looked I saw nothing but the corner we were in and the backs of heads.

I moaned his name and grinned against him again so he unzipped his pants and moved my thong and entered me. The music was so loud it vibrated the walls which felt amazing against my butt and back. Raphael pounded me hard and I gasped and we were spinning I loved every second of it. A couple mins later he was done putting my under wear back. He slide me down the wall smiling at me with his devilish smirk. I laughed and danced from behind him,he pulled me back gave me a kiss and let me go. I just wondered around a minute before some hot dude grabbed me. Before I could even dance with him. Isabelle jerked my waist and pulled me towards her. I laughed hard at all the spinning and grabbed her hand to dance again.

"I was looking for you."She whispered in my ear laughing to. Isabelle was sweaty but it looked like glitter to me so I lick it I wanted glitter to. She giggled and pulled me closer. Our faces inches from each other we kissed softly I moaned. We then leaned back but we tripped over each others foot and fell. Laughing harder aloud we stayed on the floor laughing till someone yanked us up hard. He turned me around it was Jace gawking at me in dis belief .

"Jace pooh my baby." I said aloud wrapping my arms around him. I started to grind against him and kiss. He push me away I pouted he rolled his eyes at me giving me a stern look . Jace picked me up I flung my legs around him and kissed him passionately grinding against his hips. He put me down then yanked my arm through the crowd.

Isabelle and I kept falling over and laughing at the faces jace was giving me. Alec looked like he wanted to kick me watching us as jace yelled for a cab. ''I'm sorry alec ." I said giving him a pouty face. "I didn't mean to steal your man." I said pouting again. Alec's mouth opened and I laughed.

Isabelle slapped me and laughed "I launched at her pushing her then we started clapping our hands together through a clapping war till Jace yanked me off and sat me down again hard.

"Ow mean Jace." I cried rubbing ,my butt . Jace picked me up and sat me on his lap in the cab with me and Isabelle facing each other. I hit her leg and she threw her hand but Jace caught it.

"Can you stop! Jace yelled at the both of us. Isabelle and I bursted out in laughter grabbing each other hands.

We got home and Jace carried me to his room and threw me on the bed.

"Jace babe, Don't be mad at your baby Clary." I whined. I got up stumbled to him and he caught me sighing deeply.

"Clary please go to sleep." Jace asked carrying me to bed again.

"I have a secret and you don't know..'' I sang sticking out my tongue to him.

" And what is that Clary?" He replied smartly rolling his eyes.

''I'm not gonna tell you your mean!'' I screamed. Jace jumped up and threw his hand over my mouth.

'"Shh,, Peopple are sleeping." He replied sternly I sighed then nested my head against his and slowly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Hang Over

Slowly Clary opened her eyes from hearing a bang noise coming from in the room. Jace was leaving when she finally opened her eyes to check around the room taking in the sence. When she tried to get up her head throbbed painfully ,she looked down to the dresser to reach for her stele. Before she could get to it she hiccupped then vomit was coming darting to the bathroom almost tripping over her shoes to get there. Crying and throwing up for a few minutes till it passed Clary started the bath noticing she was still wearing clothes from last night. Once she was in flashes of last night were in her head with all the gruesome details she nearly throw up again. _Oh my god did I really kiss Isabelle and have sex with Raphael all in one night. _She chuckled shaking her head. _A couple of drinks and I'm basically on girls gone wild. _She thought while washing herself. _Oh no he still has my phone ugh! He probably did it on purpose damn him._ She stepped out the shower to get dressed after drawing an izatze on herself immdentenly feeling better.

Clary sighed to herself before going face the music with everyone about last night. She proceed through the doors to the hall to the kitchen to find everyone at the table. Once they saw her everyone gave her amazed looks.

"So Clary I hear you had a...amusing night you and Isabelle." Magnus laughed turning his attention to Isabelle slumping over a cup of coffee feeling as horrible as she looked.

"I'm sorry everyone I've never ever had that much to drink or any at all but especially you Alec for what I." She was replying looking from Isabelle to Jace then to Alec who cut her off.

"Clary it's fine really. We just know now not to give you alcohol or not so much." Alec said laughing. Then Jace stood up and left the room walking past Clary without a word or look. Clary just watched him leave fighting tears from falling from her eyes not wanting the group to see her cry. Isabelle looked up at her and smiled.

"Clary I'm sorry it was me I told the bartender to give us all those drinks I just wanted to relax you.'' Isabelle spoke rubbing her temples. "I had a blast though you really know how to party Clary.'' She giggled smiling at her trying to make her feel better. Clary smiled in returned walking in the kitchen grabbing herself some coffee. Clary leaned against the counter looking down at the cup then the group sighed then left the kitchen to find Jace.

Clary headed towards the training room knowing he was there she slowly headed towards the door. She stepped in slowly closing the door behind her creeping in not wanting to make much noise she was scared of what he was gonna do. Slowly she put fewer and fewer feet between them watching Jace throw his knifes at the wall.

"How could you be so stupid?" He yelled at her making her jump in surprise freezing her in steps."How could you drink so much and act that way from the dancing to the kissing my sister." Jace turned to sped walk to her and grab her arms again shocking her making her jump. "How could you ever drink so much and don't blame it on the alcohol.'' Still yelling at her with anger in his voice and touch. "Well maybe you could but you shouldn't drunk that much what were you thinking? Something could've happened to you and I was no where around did you think about that?" Jace was shaking her ravgishly with every sentence looking in her eyes. Sadness began in his eyes almost if he were about to cry but he didn't he just let go of Clary walking away. Clary began crying although she didn't turn around to catch him just stood there in shock then rage came. _Raphael._

Clary wanted to kill him then bring him back to life just to do it again a thousand times. Clary wiped her tears before storming out to her room to change her clothes ignoring Jace then stormed out the instuitie. Clary stopped at the weapons room grab a blade and her stele then set out on a mission to kill a vampire who ruined her life from the moment she ment him.


	13. Chapter 13

Hotel of kill

Clary panted heavily once she reached the gate of Dumort which seemed red to her in raged vision. She leaned against the gate catching her breath while looking down at herself with clothes and hair everywhere. Fixing herself than calming her breathing and having a clear thought. _Why aim I fixing my hair who cares what I look like. _Clary helped herself over the gate and jumped down gracefully, the training lessons were really paying off in every aspect of life it seemed.

Clary busted open the door not seeing anyone sped walking up stairs. She turned around to see if anyone was behind her or following her but were reached Raphael's door stood there a moment. _Why aim I here lets see umm maybe he took advantage of me when I was drunk and saw me naked! _ She kicked the door open walked in. Before she could even catch a glance of him she was whip lashed by his vampire sped of getting up and rushing to the door.

''Well Clarissa we have to stop meeting like his." He reached the door calming down his expression and retracing his fangs. Standing inches from Clary by the door after he closed it then walked around to face her. Clary couldn't look him in his face because Raphael naked, just boxers. She blushed quickly staring at the ground unwilling to look up at him. Mad at him that all her rage for him had disappeared now and embarrassed to see him naked. Raphael seeing this got closer to her till they were inches away from each others faces. He slowly reached up to her chin gently lifting it up looking at her crying eyes and red flushed skin. He suddenly felt sorry, love and pain to see her crying unable to fix his emotions or unable to speak he simply just pulled the crying beautiful fragile girl in his arms tightly.

Clary was crying being frustrated with herself for wanting her fling her arms around him the second she saw him. That was not the reason she came here to tell him off and end what ever it was they had. Clary suddenly realized she didn't know what they had. She looked up at him when he pulled away hating him for wiping her tears away because of the chills it sent her down her spine.

"Do you love me?'' Clary whispered. She couldn't believe she asked it scared of the answer for a yes or no both having a negative situation.

Raphael didn't answer he just stood there surprise not expecting that question. It was the first time he was ever truly taken off guard by anyone or anything. Raphael only stood frozen with his mouth open looking into her eyes. He was lost for words or a response or anything he didn't know if it was love or the chase. Clary reminded him so much of Jane his special Jane he never saw again since his vampire days, only in his dreams now. _Could I let her go? _

Clary shocked by his slightness started crying harder, putting her head in his chest closing her eyes. A million thoughts running through her head of how betrayed, lied to, hurt, and love he gave her. She was scared of his no response to her not knowing what it ment or how to respond . She squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop her thinking still crying. Crying harder till she could no longer hold herself up she fell. Raphael still just looking at her falling with Clary. Unwilling to let go they both fell to floor legs crossed over their own. Clary thought of their moments during sex and his touch on her and how amazing it made her feel. She felt like she was going to float away in the sky of stars never to fall only to float her life away. Jace's touch passed through her mind also, how she betrayed him for Raphael. Raphael couldn't even tell her he loved her but he felt enough love to say it during sex. Clary felt so used now discarded like a used up piece of tissue. Tissue used on one's ass that you never wanted to touch again. She opened hers eyes feeling the rage opening in her like freshly peeled bande being ripped off a freshly new cut. Clary pulled her head away and stared Raphael in his eyes seeing nothing but black emptiness i them. She removed her arms from around his body stood herself up square in front him without broken the stare with him allowing herself to soak in the sence she stood in front of.

Raphael still just staring at her saying nothing letting her slip through his fingers. He followed her get up to stand in front him with a hint of rage in her eyes for the sight of him. He knew she deserved to hate him he deserved every bit of her hate he made her love him without even knowing he did till it was too late. _Do I love Clarissa Frey?_

Clary stared in his eyes seeing all the moments they shared only to begin to cry again. The crying dried up leaving her seeing red flowing in her vision of her memories. Red starting filling her reality, filling in floor , the walls, then Raphael's face. She had never been so mad in her life for someone she cared about so much that it killed her insides making her stomach hurt. The room was still quite Raphael still stood staring at Clary unable to move or think.

Clary felt as if she was gonna explode or die from being unable to breath from the anger she felt now. Her feet were aching and her fingers then her face all in pain. Clary let out a breath but the red only blinded her. She lifted her hand to wipe her eyes holding it there grabbing her hair while looking at him below her. It was out of the rage or out of hate she didn't know. Clary swung her up bringing it with a doom down with it smacking him knocking him to floor. She let out a breath "I hate you and will never come to see you again were done!" She was barely able to finish the sentence with the little breath she had left.

Clary ran seeing him about to turn to face her but not wanting to see his eyes ever again. Grabbing her phone on his desk hitting the floor with as much force possible as she could want to run out there. Before he could even think to catch up to her Clary was gone lost in a blur of running. Clary's mind was racing with the image playing over and over in her mind again of what just happened. Tears left a trail of water as she flew by stairs and doors of exiting the hotel still running out. Maybe she could out ran her problems, she pushed herself harder clutching her phone in her hand the blade in the other. Pushing harder and harder she ran making everything look like a big giant blur from the speed she was going plus her tears blocking her vision. Clary ran for hours it felt unable to run away the pain she felt in her head and stomach the agonizing pain she felt all over her body.

Clary couldn't breath from all the cold air rushing in her face from running or the pain she felt in her stomach from turning upside down. Clary slowed down realizing she was at the city park. Walking towards a bench kneeling down and sobbed harder making breathing not even heard of with her crying. She reached up and grabbed her chest with the other hand her stomach that was turning inside out then it turned enough she threw up. Falling on all fours crying and throwing up still barely breathing. Clary enjoyed the pain of having a real reason to be in pain or cry. Tiring to stand up but fell after a few steps by a tree so she hugged it as hard as possible crying now of how pathetic she looked. Slowly she calmed down unable to think of anything in her mind leaving her feeling nothing blank unable to smile ever again. She slumped down to the floor looking up at the stars unware of the cold and her skin turning colors from sitting out in it. Clary just stared at the stars in quite nothing going through her mind no feelings, nothing, she felt like nothing. She difted away into sleep not caring she out in the open at a city park alone in the dark at night.


	14. Chapter 14

Shock!

Clary was laying down half asleep half awake looking up at the stars. In the freezing cold leaning against a tree with her legs bundled up against her chest unaware of the cold. She was numb to all feelings and emotions now she was just here. Here in this time and place not caring about anything or anyone or her surroundings just nothing. She was a blank canvas with no purpose or need or reason in life but to lay here and sallow in her sorrows unmoving and uncaring of life it's self.

Clary heard foot steps but didn't care to turn around to see who it was. She was at city park in the middle of night alone phone off with one blade in her hand. She careless what happened to her whether she lived or dead it didn't matter to her. The steps got closer but she didn't move just sat there looking up at the stars welcoming what ever was coming to her. The steps were directly coming towards her now no mistaking it. Still she stayed where she was in the dirt looking up not caring.

"Well what are the odds I find you alone out here?" the male voice spoke laughing a little continuing to come around to face her. Clary looked up unaffected to see who it was standing above her . _Sebastian. _

"Well sis if I don't say so my self you look a complete mess." He was still standing above her looking down with a slight different relaxed face when he spoke. He noticed her not caring of his presence like before so he kneeled down placing his hands on his knees. "Clary?" He asked even more relaxed and a hint of care in his voice. Clary still did not reply just stared at him unmoving with a blank expression. "Clary?" again he asked while reaching his hand to place on her arm instantly retracted it. She was freezing cold to his touch and barely having clothes on but a shirt and pants. His face changed to worry. He really looked at her realizing she must have been here for hours to get that cold. Clary was shivering all over her body even her lips were shivering blue now. Sebastian took off his jacket placed it around her arms moving her himself seeing she was not. He grabbed her arm to place in the jacket but before he grabbed his stele and traced a rune on her forearm. Even then against the burning sensation of the rune Clary didn't move or flitch or care. Sebastian pulled her up to his side wrapping his arms around her trying to warm her up by hugging her. Clary let him numb to him and herself unable to handle living life anymore. Clary would have stayed there if he would have not come get her. "Come on Clary let's go to your new home."Sebastian faced her telling her in a low caring voice she never heard from him before. He twisted his ring and they were gone in the thin air.

Clary woke up from a dream replying herself hitting Raphael and the hurt she felt from him not responding to her question. Crying was only thing she was able to do. Pulling the blankets over her head not even bothering to look around her surroundings. She honestly did not care nothing was worst than the feelings she had in her heart from her recent dum mistakes. She heard a knock on the door then someone walking in not caring who it was she simply ignored it choosing to stay in bed and cry.

"Clary?"Sebastian asked kneeling beside the bed receiving no answer just heard crying. "Clary I cooked breakfast come eat." He sounded so caring and thoughtful telling her.

Clary only cried again that the one person she hated the most was the one being nice to her trying to take care of her. She lifted the blanket feeling as if she was mentally told to and looked at Sebastian. When pulling back the blankets she saw it the burning fire rune she immediately knew it the same rune Jace had from Lilith. She suddenly felt it was ok and she welcomed the rune loving the sight of it smiling.

"Clary would you like some breakfast we can discuss what has you so down my love."Sebastian asked reaching her face brushing hair out of her eyes then wiping her tears. She nodded slowly smiling up at him welcoming his touch. He helped her out the bed with Clary noticing she was in different clothes but not caring she was hungry and wanted to talk with her brother for some reason.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why I aim I being so calm! Oh no is must be what Jace ment I'm here but this is not me! Stop Clary! _ Her legs stopped her and was back she let out a deep sigh.

Sebastian turned around giving her a puzzled look . "Come on Clary do you need help?" He asked seeing her confused look in on her face. Clary immediately followed him in to the kitchen as asked sitting down at the table. The place looked exactly the same as the last apartment exactly the same it was weird and scary seeing this horrible place again. Funny the roles opposite she's possessed this time and Jace tiring to save her.

_Ah! I'm possessed no God help me! _Clary screamed inside but the outside she was calm smiling at her brother lovingly. Sebastian smiling back handing her a plate of eggs, toast, and coffee sitting down next to her at the table with his plate also.

"So you wanna tell me why I found you at the park almost frozen to death?" He asked leaning back against his wooden chair crossing his legs over the other awaiting her answer. Clary explained the situation to every gross detail uncaring of the sexy nasty details. Explaining this to own brother from the outside happyliy but throwing up and crying in the inside. Cursing her self for being so stupid and allowing him to take her. Sebastian eyes were up looking at her with such amazement at her story being told like he didn't think she was capable to do these things. He shook his head closing his eyes. " Guess your not my sweet little sister anymore huh." he replied when she was done her story. ''Love isn't something you can make someone feel for you little sis and besides it's probably better you don't love a filthy vampire anyways." he continued leaning closer to her about Raphael. He got up to put his plate in the sink to be clean then turning to face her kneeling down beside her chair. "Anyways I sent your boyfriends a fire messages to come and get you. When they come and we capture them you can have all the revenge you want my love." he kissed her lips gently finishing his sentences and Clary pushing her lips back to his.

_No! Ugh you bastard I will kill you no they will kill just you wait! _Her thoughts screamed at her inside. A tear fell from her face when she faced back to her food when he left the room. _What have I done? I'm a such a fool their gonna die for me no.. How could I be so stupid even bringing these dudes into my life. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Jace, Raphael. I'm so sorry I know I'm stupid I know I caused this and now I'm stuck I'm so sorry. _She sat still eating her food then cried again _Yes! I can still feel! _Clary sat at the table staring at her food tears falling from a fust down her face on her food. Sebastian walked in grabbed her from behind around her neck making her jump in surprise.

"'I'm sorry sis I just can't take your sweet little face crying anymore stop ok." He wrapped his arms around her neck a little tightly. Clary immediately stopped crying when he asked wiping her tears no longer having the urge to cry also.

_Dam you rune! OH! I will kill this bastard! _She screamed inside.

Sebastian removed his arms turning to face her cupping her face smiling at her and her to him.

_Stop it you idiot! _she screamed again._ Godish dam don't touch me!Help me please! Someone anyone. _She cried to no one.

Sebastian grabbed her hand leading her upstairs "Come on sis lets give you a bath I have plans for tonight." He winked at her Clary smiling back widely.

"What plans?'' she asked excitedly jumping up and down in his hand following him upstairs.

"You'll see sis." He winked at her smiling a crooked evil grin at her leading her to the bathroom then closing the door behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

Find me

Jace was leaving the training room after four hours of training working out all his anger feeling a ton better and happy ready to find Clary and apologize. He looked in his room no Clary, he walked to Isabelle's room knocking on it before entering. ''Have you seen Clary?'' He asked seeing her flip through a magazine. "Nope but she left hours ago." she replied not looking up at him unconcerned. ''Fine." he slammed the door walking out the door behind him walking back to his to find his phone and change. He changed into black jeans and white shirt and black leather jacket then dialed her number. No answer straight to voicemail so he sent a text. _Babe I'm sorry call me please. _Jace walked over to his bed layed down then dialed her again to again get her voicemail then sending another text. _Babe call me please or text me just to let me know your ok. love you_. He dialed her mother on the second ring she answered.

" Hello Jace. " Her voice was cold.

'' Hello is Clary there?" he asked ignoring her cold hello.

''No she not are y'all fighting again?'' she now how worry in her voice getting a little loud motherly with Jace.

He sighed he hated when she talk to him like that. "Yes but a small one and she didn't charge her phone so I just checking to see if she's with you." He was mentally preparing for her lecture.

"Jace lightwood Herondale whatever. How you expect to keep my daughter if ya'll keep fighting?'' She screamed in her motherly voice.

"I said it was a small one mom." He replied with a small sarcasm in his voice biting his lip

.

"A fight is a fight no matter how small or big. " she quickly replied with clear anger in her voice. "Now go find my and have her call me when she's found." She added then hanging up.

"Ah.." Jace screamed he hated calling her mother with this stuff she can be such a bitch some times to him. He picked his phone up and called Simon he answered on the first ring.

"Yes?"Simon answered.

"Are you with Clary?" he quickly asked not wanting to get yelled at again.

"No haven't heard from her all day.'' He replied. "She probably at home."

Jace sighed now starting to rub his temples." No I just called her lovely old mother." He smirk saying his reply. "Well I gotta go I gotta find Clary bye." He hanged up. _Where can she be? _He asked himself now getting worried. _No I won't go looking around for sew this I'm going straight to Magnus this time._ Jace was already out the door before he could finish his sentence. Speed walking to the subway and to get to his apartment calling Clary every other thirty mintinues or so. Clary's phone went straight to voicemail every time so he would send a text becoming more sacred for her and worried.

Alec, Isabelle, Jocelyn, Kyle, Maia and Luke all texting and calling him asking about Clary. Everyone was on full alert for her because Jonathan was still out there wanting to find her and get revenge. Jace knew she had training he taught her himself and was proud of her. Clary to face her brother was another matter in deed even Jace barely made it out alive. His thoughts making him even more scared for her even more worried for her safety. He reached the apartment building walked up stairs to find the door open to see the gang already there. "How the hell did ya'll beat me here?'' He looked so confused and lost and betrayed. "Ya'll could've picked me." yelled at the room to no on person. Everyone ignored him and continued talking to their partners. Magnus broke the void and spoke up.

"Well we found Clary she's at the hotel Dumort I don't know why." Magnus looked lost in the statment. Before he could finish Jace was out the door running with rage in eyes Isabelle and Alec hot on his heels. Magnus simply rolled his glittered covered eyes "Shadowhunters." He flick them away with a whisk of his wrist.

The group practically ran to the hotel with the sun falling down behind them reaching the hotel in mintinues. Storming up to the gates Isabelle and Alec stopping to catch their breath and drew runes on themselves for strength, quietness, and agitatedly. Jace threw himself over the gate making a perfect landing running to the doors. He kicked the doors open ran in and flew out his withchlight to find Raphael!" he screamed as loud as possible to wake all the sleeping vampires. "Raphael!" he screamed again and again till he came down the flight of stairs so fast giving off wind as he ran down the stairs. Jace was caught off guard at first then came back when Alec and Isabelle came in. Jace focused back to Raphael turning mad he lunched himself at him but raphael dodaged him of course with vampire speed. Jace hit the ground on his knee turning quickly to get back up again and lunch at him. Catching his jacket this time then pulling him back to try and hit him but again Raphael moved yakking his jacket from Jace turning to free himself.

"I can do this all day but I rather not so just tell me why your here?" He smirked glaring at the three shadowhunters.

"Where is Clary?" Jace yelled stepping closer to Raphael.

Raphael was confused and amazed at the same time."So she's told you?'' Raphael was smirking at Jace.

"Tell me what?" Jace asked Stepping back looking at his group in astonishment. "So she's here?" Jace asked in a low voice glaring at Raphael.

"She was earlier but left after a very long drawn out conversation." He winked at Jace smiling widely. Walking around to the chair in the room just smiling at Jace."I'm very tired from Clary's visit are we done?"

"What the hell are you talking about!'' Jace's rage with his confusion was becoming unbearable to see him talking about his Clary like that. Jace was walking toward him sitting on his ugly old chair smirking his ugly smirk Jace was about to ran toward him. Isabelle caught his arm pulling him back giving Jace a death stare Jace just looked pissed off.

"Ok boys settle down we came here to find Clary if she's not here do you where she went?" Isabelle was still holding Jace. Raphael nodded his head dismissing them. "Fine we'll go find her let's go Jace Clary needs us this isn't important." she yanked his arms pulling him out the hotel after her. "Where the hell is this girl?" She asked aloud.

''I'll call Magnus." Alec announced. "Hey...um ok. Hi baby. Magnus Clary isn't here. paused. Jocelyn is sure? ok well check the park and the subway. Yes baby ok bye." Alec's face was red and turned without knowledge them not wanting to face his sibling. He heard Isabelle laugh and follow behind him in sync to the park. The park wasn't far away from the hotel so it took mintinues to reach it. "Let's split up." Alec didn't get to finish Jace was already speed walking off towards the park. Isabelle touched Alec's shoulder smiled and walked to the left taking out her witchlight.

Jace was so mad at Clary with a million questions running in his head about her and Raphael. What could she be possibly doing with him and why? Over and over he asked himself questions about Clary. He was mad with every step he took in this very large and dark park at night alone. _Clary my baby. _ He was scared for her and worried so he broke out running through the park screaming her name. Running and running he called her name searching for her but seeing her nowhere now on the verge of tears. His phone rang he ignored it at first dismissing who ever it is was not important but remember it could be about Clary. "Hello?" He answered without looking at the screen.

"Jace I'm sorry I tried to run and get to her as fast as possible but it was too late he took her. I'm so sorry Jace." Isabelle wailed through the phone crying aloud through the receiver.

"Isabelle who took Clary.?" Jace yelled. Isabelle just kept crying aloud trying to catch her breath and answer but then a fire message appeared.

"I have your pretty little girlfriend here with her big loving brother. Come and get her if you dare my little angel boy. Yours truly." Jace dropped his phone fell and fell to the ground and starting crying.

_Clary! No!_


	16. Chapter 16

kill

The bathroom door closes behind Clary and her brother. It was a small modern bathroom with the toilet next to the shower and a sink by the door. It all brown a very neutral color, everything was brown even the tooth brushes expect one hot pink tooth-brush obviously for her. Jonathan walked around Clary to the shower kneeling down after starting it to test the water for her she assumed, she prayed. She stood there praying in her mind that it was only for her. She was glazing around the bathroom nervously for a weapon to have. How could she escape such a situation in this little room with herself compared to him? Clary could only sigh in frustration at herself because of her small stature and five-year old strength. Compared to him she mind as well just stand up and take whatever was coming head on, no need to try to fight him. She tired once her head nearly fall off from her falling across the field from trying to stop him in a fight with Jace. _Jace_. She nearly cried inwards at hearing his name in her head. Jonathan pushed himself up and turned to face Clary smiling.

"So sis I ran you a hot bath to clear your head." He was walking towards her now with the same grin on him. Inches from her face in this small bathroom she clenched her jaw instantly. Scared of what he was going to do next but something told her to relax so she did. Slowly her shoulders fell then her jaw then her whole mind frame. _Dam rune! _She screamed in but clam on the outside staring at her brother sweetly. He walked closer filling in the space between them looking her in the eyes as he did slowly still smiling. Then it came he kissed her and she seemed to enjoy it kissing him back. On the outside clam enjoying it but screaming in mean hateful things. He pulled away. _Thank god!_

"Enjoy your bath my lovely Clary." He walked out the bathroom closing the door behind him winking at her as he left. Clary undressed herself and step in her tube with hot water and bubbles. It smelled like honey and oatmeal mixed together beautifully. The water instantly relaxed her once she was completely in the hot water and laying her head back against the edge. She staring at the bubbles slowly waving her hand through it enjoying the motion while her eye lids fell down. She was thinking about Jace his body, his hair, his eyes looking at her then her stomach jumped. _Jeez I need to work out I'm getting a little bump._ Clary leaned her head back again to stare at the ceiling allowing herself to drift away in her dreams.

_She was walking down the aisle smiling holding Luke's hand as she looked up at him crying. He stopped pulled her to him and whispered. "Clary I'm so proud of you and can not wait for my grandchild to be here." He pulled away kissed her hair than grabbed her hand leading her back down the aisle smiling. Clary looked down at her belly to see a baby bump about six months pregnant and she teared up crying. She looked back up to face the crowd staring at her from everyone, friends, and family staring at her smiling and crying. Clary looked down numerously still smiling with her hand over her stomach with her bouquet in her hand. She neared the altar with the groom turning around to face her and she saw Jace. He looked stunning in his all black suite with his red rose on the lapel and newly cut hair with his warm, love, heart aching smile at her. They reached the altar and Jace stepped down reaching for Clary's hand from Luke's nervously shaking. "May I?" He asked Luke smiling at Clary. Luke smiled and turned to hug Clary tightly crying even more into her shoulder. Jocelyn walked up behind Clary grabbing Luke's hand and Clary's patting it lightly than kissing it smiling with tears falling from it. She grabbed Luke's shoulders and pulled him away letting him fall into her chest both crying a little. Clary walked up the altar being lead up by the soft hand holding hers firmly. Reaching the top step looking at the priest who began saying for the crowd to sit she looked at her groom. Raphael looked to his side and smiled at her then wink while saying I love you. She smiled in return and replied the love you automatically back to him. Glazing down she saw no more baby bump then turning around she saw his convent not her friends and family. Raphael grabbed her other hand turning her to face him smiling at her."I do." he answered the priest happily smiling widely at her. Then cold water poured on them filling the altar like a cup while everyone stood still ignoring the larger amount of water coming in. _

She jumped up grabbed the soap and quickly washed herself before hopping out the shower shaking. Walking out after drying herself for ten minutes trying to stop her shaking frantically. She walked to her room then to the closet to pick jeans and tee-shirt with tennis shoes. _I guess he learned I didn't like the dresses last time. _She walked out to find her brother which something told her he was in the library. Which he was sitting at the desk reading a book she didn't try to see what. He didn't look up when she entered only smiled at the page he was reading.

"I have a job for you sis it's a job I know only you can do my sweet." he looked up at her with amazement in his face. " I need you to get me Jace and her vampire boyfriend.'' He was smiling his evil grin now at her.

She shook her yes." When would you like me to go brother?" She asked sweetly.

"As soon as possible my lovely Clary but when you get to Jace I want you draw this rune on him." He held out a piece of paper with a rune drew upon it . She glazed at it once then put it down on the nearby table. He watched her as she placed it down than he grabbed a smell vile bottle from in his pocket and held it out to her. "When you get to the vampire slip this in his drink or you drink it and he can drink it from your blood. Do you understand? When you have either take this ring and turn it to the left and it will bring you here." He handed her a ring also she placed it on her finger. "Well my little soldier good luck." he added as Clary turned to leave out the door.

Clary inside was only crying to herself feeling hopeless and dum for allowing herself to get in this situation in the first place. She reached the door in the kitchen and her inner voice telling her how to open the door to leave. Clary was crying in her head. She stepped out in the New York city streets a mile away from the institute with the sunny hot heat hitting her face. _Jace! _She screamed inside. She started running to the gate and said the command in the name of the angel and walked in. She walked out the elevator to the hall of the institute finding church laying down in his usual spot. "Where's Jace?" She asked when bending down to touch the cats ears. He purred then walked up the hall up the stairs passing the living room and empty kitchen. Clary smiled when seeing this with an evil grin she didn't know she had. _Stop that you evil bitch! _She screamed knowing no one could hear her. Church reached a Jace's door stopped looked at her than walked away moving his tail in a weird cat way. Clary pushed open the door hearing rusting noises from his closet once entering and closing the door then locking it. She followed the noise to see Jace kneeling down picking up clothes to put in rthe sack on the floor with his eyes focused on his task to notice her. She stood against the door frame folding her arms watching him pack. _Jace! My love help me please. Please notice it's not really me. PLease! She screamed._

Jace picked up the bag still focused trying to zip it up walking toward the door. He bumped into Clary but she pushed him with her arms. He was caught off guard so he threw his bag down reached up grabbing her arms flung them and her against the wall outside of the door. He focused his eyes and gasped."Clary!'' He whispered with his eyes wide."Oh my angel I thought you were..." He stopped looked at her body up and down then back to her eyes. He smiled breathing heavy."Clary." he said to ensure himself then bend down to kiss her fiercely still holding her arms above her head. She kissed him back passionately.

_Jace..Oh Jace I missed you so much! _He loosed his grip flowing his hands down her body to her waist still kissing her. She returned the passion in the kissing and pushed her left leg up around his calf but was swung up to wrap them around him. He carried her to his bed throwing them down on it kissing her fiercely. She pulled her own shirt off then his swiftly, smiling at him. She pushed him down to her on top to reach for his belt. With to swift movements she had it off to pull his pants down then her own to be naked, alone in his room. She kissed his chest before sitting herself in a better position on his penis then slowly sliding down again and again till she was comfortable. The motions quickened she reached down grabbed his hands placed them on her boobs while she sat straight up taking in his full length. Moaning loudly both while they were both holding her boobs and kept going and going till she came but Jace didn't. He flip her over removed himself and pushed her on to her knees to enter her again. "Hit me Jace. Harder baby." Clary yelled. Jace replied by grabbing her hair yanking it back going faster. "What you baby?''

He asked holding her hair. "Spank me!" She answered. Jace did as asked hard then harder while pounding her still holding her hair. He was turned on by this then came letting go of her hair and removing himself from her but kissed her but before falling down on the bed pulling her with him. He snuggled against her tightly after pulling the blankets over their naked bodies, he drifted asleep. Clary just laid there staring at the ceiling just relaxing happily with Jace around her tightly. After about thirty minutes she reached up to the night stand pulled open a draw and grab a stele. She brought it close to herself stopping checking for movement, nothing so she grabbed Jace's forearm and quickly started drawing the rune. With only a few curves away Jace looked up quickly but she elbowed him in the head making him fall back so she finished. Smiling at her master piece blowing away the smoke off his arm for a better look.

_How could you. No Jace I'm so sorry. _She sobbed inside.

Clary removed herself from Jace's arms to walk to the bathroom to shower. She passed the mirror stopped fixed her hair and smiled widely at herself proudly.


	17. Chapter 17

Vampires

Clary was on a mission and nothing was stopping her demon posed evil self. She was on the train watching the sun slowly creep its way down. Reaching her destination, she fled the subway walked up the stairs then to the streets just a block away from the hotel.

_Raphael. _

She jumped the gate and down with swiftness stranger to her she gasped in. This rune had it' s negative and positive effects on her that's for sure. Clary pushed the door open and walked inside seeing the vampires gasp at seeing her stepping aside to allow entrance. Jacob stepped forward. "To what do we owe this visit little shadowhunter?" He asked looking amazed at the sight of her. She smirked grabbing the rim of blade in her side pocket.

"Raphael." she answered annoyed with this conversation. Jacob nodded waved her to follow him up the stairs. Up several old, cracking, dusty stairs to the ninth floor to his door Jacob knocked on the already open door.

"Sir someone's here to visit you." Jacob announced loudly stepping inside with Clary behind him. Rapahel was at his desk waved him to allow them inside. Jacob stepped aside to allow her in to view in his room then left closing the door. Raphael didn't look up just asked.

"Yes?"

"Well some welcome." Clary scuffed. Raphael looked up and flew over to Clary and scooped her up into a hug with his vampire speed she couldn't keep up. Shocked and scared she tensed trying to squeeze her fingers to her blade but couldn't.

"Clary I didn't think I would see you here ,alone, here again." He said into her hair holding her tight."I'm truly sorry how we last left Clary I truly aim." He loosed his grip meeting her eyes with his. "Clary?'' he raised his eye brow in question.

"Well what do I say you said you didn't love me that all this was nothing. I mean nothing to you but something to a company your time." She stared in his eyes emotionless. Raphael's jaw dropped hearing the true so bluntly from her.

"Clary is that what you think? Then you miss understood me completely.'' he shook his head.

"I miss understood please tell me what context clues should I have gotten from that." She replied.

"Clarissa I know didn't leave much to actual words or say my feeling towards allowed to you. I figured my actions spoke louder than words."

"Yes your actions did with your no reply to my question to a no you don't love me." Clary yelled at him.

"But I do" He mumbled.

"What?"

"I do..love you Clarissa." He stepped back and turned walking away from her. Clary turned took out the vile and drunk it quickly than walked forward to the couch to sit. She imminently felt dizzy and nausea within seconds. Rapahel walked over to knee down in front her placing his head in her lap and hands on her thighs spreading them. Clary smiled her evil grin while running her fingers through his hair down his neck than back again making a circle. He began running his hand down her thighs roughly sending currents down her spine blocking out the sickness she was feeling out her mind. "I love you." He soke in to her lap.

She lifted his head. "I didn't hear you." Staring into his eyes she replied.

''I love Clarissa you are all my restless mind thinks about.'' He said into the palm of her hands. She smiled than kissed him only to pull away to look down. He was confused."Clairrsa? What's wrong?'' She looked into his eyes dropped her hands to remove her jacket to pull her shirt away from her neck. "What are you doing?" He slightly backed away.

"I want your blood and you should have mine. So we always are together and you always know where I aim." she replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked raising his eye brows.

"Completely babe." she replied smiling at him pulling him closer than kissing him passionately. She pulled away turned her head to the side to give a wide view of her neck to him to grab. He put his arm under her arm with the other he grab one side of her neck pulled her tight to him.

"Ready?" He asked. She replied with shaking her head up and down closing her eyes shut. He kissed her neck in several places then began sucking slighting moving his tongue around nibbling a little. minutes of this teasing turning her on pushing herself closer to him by wrapping her arms around him. He pushed her down against the couch laying his body atop hers still sucking on her neck but harder this time. He reached down to her stomach then to pants circling the skin just above the belt biting harder on her neck. Moving down inside the pants after releasing the belt blood was drawn but she didn't notice she was to in moaning in his ears. Blood was pouring in his mouth now and she no longer felt weak he was sucking all the sickening blood out of her in to him. He slowly stopped loosen his grip on her neck and kissed away the blood dripping turning to face her his stomach jumped. He jumped off her to the ground gasping turning in pain holding his stomach. Clary grabs her stele from her boot drew a healing izatze than watched Rapahel move around in pain.

"Clary what's happening?" He could barely speak from the pain he seemed in. Ten minutes later he stood up looked at Clary with a blank expression and kneeled down. " Master?" he asked looking down at the ground not making eye contact with her. Clary smiled her evil grin looking at him than in walked Jace smiling at them both but holding Isabelle.

"Why do you have her?" Clary asked unfazed by Jace's actions. Jace pushed Isabelle to the ground making her hit the ground hard mumbling in her mouth unbearable.

Jace looked at Clary."Forgive me she said she saw everything and was trying to call the others to stop me. I put a couple of runes on her but I'm sure you know the right one.'' Jace smirked at Clary she bent down and drew the same evil rune she and Jace had on Isabelle's shoulder. She blew on the mark smiling her new evil smile at her art work she was becoming very found of now. All three stepped closer than Clary turned her ring and they were gone back to her brother.


	18. Chapter 18

Demonic Rune

"Well hello there sis and company?'' Jonathan greeted rising his eye brow in question at the sight in front him. Jace, Isabelle, Clary and Raphael standing in the kitchen all baring the marks expect Raphael having drunk Clary's blood.

"Finally us all together as a family.'' Jonathan was looking at Jace and Clary walking towards them holding out hands to embrace them. Clary and Jace smiled and hugged Jonathan tightly. "Now we make our mark as the Morgenstern family." Clary let go and clapped her hands jumping up and down excited. "And this time you won't get away my dear little sweet Clary." He grabbed her into a hug again tightly. She smiled in his chest squeezing him closing her eyes.

"Never brother." she said on his chest.

_Ugh kill me please someone anyone before I die of disgust at the sight of him. Ugh and Jace smiling me also embracing him us to. Me why do I feel all warm inside no I will not aloud myself to like him no! Ha! The warmness is gone nah suck on that brother._

Jonathan smiled into Clary's hair still holding her breathing in her scent. Jace walk from beside them towards the fridge bending down looking at the food inside. Isabelle and Raphael were looking at Clary and Jonathan in the same place until the hugging started. Isabelle made gagging noises rolling her eyes making Raphael laugh aloud. Before Jonathan returned to them with a mean glare of disgust in his face at them. Isabelle stuck out her tounge smile then walked into the living room with Raphael following her. Jonathan turned to face his toward Clary he let her go and smiled as she walked out the room following her.

"Lets celebrate tonight!" Jonathan announced to the group in the living room sitting on the couch. Jace took his head out the fridge with an apple in his hand he threw one to Isabelle who caught it. "Cool,yes, alright.'' Everyone spoke after the other following their statements in sync. Clary yawned stretching her arms out closing her eyes. Jace yawned also as did Isabelle laughing after noticing the trend. "Well guess we all need a nap before our night festivities." Jonathan laughed. Clary smiled and walked out the kitchen to her room closing the door behind her till a foot stopped her.

Jace walked toward to the couch and eating his apple looking at Isabelle. He stared at her letting her appearance sink in noticing every detail about her in his head. _Ew what aim I doing this is Isabelle. Stop it! _Jace yelled within to himself. He still stood there looking at her then yawned again and walked out the room to his bedroom. He passed by Clary's room seeing Raphael walk in and I him as he closed the door. He yearned to see what was going on but something deep within made him not care anymore making cry inside his head.

Raphael stuck his foot in the door way to block Clary from closing it on him. "Well I was just checking to see if you were ok?" Raphael asked not looking at her staring at the round. Clary yawned again turning around to face him in her door way.

"I'm fine just tired very tired." She replied rubbing her eyes sheepishly. "You can come in if you like." She walked away to her bed pulling back her red satin covers settling herself in. Raphael walked towards her sitting on bed beside her feet admiring her. He sat there for a moment staring at her about to speak after looking up only to see her sleeping. He got up towards the door to close it but she woke. "Stay.'' He turned around smiling walking towards the bed again climbing into it next her.

_I will save you Clary I will protect you._

Raphael was laying next to her in the bed after a couple of minutes Clary crawled over and snuggled next to him feeling his warmth on her skin. He was the only vampire who felt warm to her not even Simon was warm to her. Clary was so at ease she let her self completely fall asleep no self thinking hating herself just sleeping next to Raphael. He smiled looking down at her sleeping so peaceful with her arms wrapped around him, he layed his head back to fall asleep also.

A knock on the door and walked in Jace and Isabelle. He cleared his throat smiling widely at the view he was looking at. Rapahel flew his eyes open and moved his arm from around Clary's waking her up also at his swiftness. "Yes?" Jace looked so amused to see to them in bed together. In walked Jonathan walking past Isabelle stopping to see the people in bed, his face turned from amusement to anger. Clary jumped up grabbing the covers pulling them up to her neck surprised to see the room full of people.

"Is there a reason there's a meeting in here? Right now?" Clary found her jacket to pull on to cover her arms in the freezing cold room turning away from the crowd.

"I told Jace to wake you but it seems we should discuss your bed partners sis." Jonathan was walking the bed toward Clary.

"And your reason for waking is?" She stood in front him.

"Oh fistey I love the bad Clary." his faced moved to a smile again reaching out for her hands. "Were going out tonight to celebrate our reunion my love." Isabelle jumped on the bed.

"Yes finally going to wreck some shit and party." Isabelle seemed to be the happiest of the group to hear the news. Jace smirked and walked out the room after looking at Clary and winking at her. Isabelle jumped up walking towards Raphael. "Isn't night-time your favorite time?" Raphael pulled her arm making her fall on his lap she gasped at his quickness.

"Do you wanna know why" he moved her inches away from her face smiling an evil smile showing his fangs, Isabelle shook her head. "I find incent girls like you out there to kill." He pulled her closer to peck her lips then realising her laughing. Isabelle slapped him on the arm lightly after composing herself.

"You wish you found girls like me out there little vampire. Please don't give me a reason to stake you or make you my personal butler.'' Isabelle was turning to walk to the other side of the bed.

"Now now let's save the tricks for tonight let's play nice girls and guys.'' Jonathan grabbed Isabelle's arm giving her look she smiled before turning her expression to fear of him. Clary saw the expression on Isabelle's face and turned her eye brows together.

_What was that? _Then her face relaxed when that same familiar feeling made her calm again. Jonathan turned towards Clary exclaiming her then walked to the door to stop.

"Let's let the girls get dressed Raphael we know they take hours." Raphael stood up following him out the door closing it.


End file.
